Diskussion:Neue Zeitlinie
Name zu Lang Ich weis ich bin spät aber zu meiner Verteidigung # ich war in der Abstimmung für ein völlig anderes Konzept und habe daher meine Stimme enthalten. # haben wir ja jetzt etwas praktische Erfahrung mit diesem System. und ich muss sagen, mir ist Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie einfach zu Lang. vlt geht es euch ja ähnlich. Wollen wir das nochmal überdenken oder sind alle glücklich damit?-- 13:35, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Der Name ist wohl eine Erfindung. Ob es mal einen offiziellen Namen dafür geben wird, frage ich mich allerdings schon ... nachher wird das irgendwann mal Nero-Zeitlinie genannt und dann müssen wir alles wieder ändern. Ich denke der Name paßt. Ich selbst wäre nie auf diese Namensgebung gekommen, Respekt. Doominator 22:01, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich trau mich das fast gar nicht zu sagen, denn wir arbeiten schon sehr lange damit.....aber ich möchte so nach einiger Zeit im Nachhinein shismas obige Frage auch mal aufgreifen... -- 23:44, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Zu lang? Dann kürzt es halt ab: NKZ ;) Das ist m.E. nach ein sehr eingängiges Kürzel. Davon abgesehen: Es wurde damals nach mühseliger Diskussion mehrheitlich beschlossen. Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin jetzt noch mal daran rumzufummeln und uns mal wieder totzudiskutieren, anstatt uns damit zu beschäftigen, Artikel zu schreiben und die Datenbank weiter voranzubringen. --Pflaume 04:42, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Nur weil es damals so beschlossen wurde, teilweise von einigen Usern die heute gar nicht mehr wirklich aktiv sind, heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass diese Entscheidung für immer und ewig gilt. In diesem Fall finde ich das Grundkonzept mit der Artikeltrennung richtig, jedoch die Wortbildung auch etwas sperrig. Ich wäre auch dafür es irgendwie abzukürzen. Im übrigen finde ich es sehr willkürlich, dass ihr für die Benennung der Zeitlinie die Raumschiffe gewählt habt, da es beide ja auch in der Ausgangszeitlinie gab. Sinnvoller ist es eine Zeitlinie nach ihrem Zeitrichtpunkt zu benennen, was üblicherweise ein Ereignis ist. --Mark McWire 20:39, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::War ja auch damals gegen diesen Namen und find wie Mark schon sagt diese Zeitlinie nach dem Zeitrichtpunkt zu benennen, denn wenn der 12 Teil kommt, die haben ja letzt endlich nichts mit der Narada oder der Kelvin zu tun und ein Laie der sich damit auskennt der wird gar nicht wissen was da los ist. --Klossi 20:59, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Und schon sind wir wieder mitten in der Diskussion... @Mark/Klossi: Zeitrichtpunkt? Per Definition: Das Ereignis, was die neue Zeitlinie ausgelöst hat, ist das Treffen/Angriff der Narada mit der/auf die Kelvin, da hast du deinen Zeitrichtpunkt. Wenn's eine Person sein soll: Dann etwa Nero-Zeitlinie? So oder so: beides läuft auf das Argument von Klossi, dass in den Folgeteilen die Worte "Narada", "Kelvin" und "Nero" nicht mehr fallen könnten (gleiches würde für andere spezifische Begriffe wie z.B. "Rote Materie" gelten), hinaus. Der "Laie" wäre wohl allenfalls mit einer (hier nicht gewünschten) RealWorld-Umschreibung, wie etwa "Abramsverse" bedient. Wir hatten uns damals auf diesen Kompromiss geeinigt, weil es keine eindeutige InUniverse-Umschreibung dieser Zeitlinie gab/gibt - "Alternative Zeitlinie" und "Andere Realität" sind einfach zu schwammige Begriffe, da es in ST mehrere solcher alternativen Zeitlinien gab. Meines Erachtens sind mittlerweile nicht wirklich neue Argumente dazugekommen, die ein Aufgreifen der Diskussion rechtfertigen, aber wenn ihr Spaß dran habt, dann ändert doch alle paar Monate hier die Bezeichnungen, wir haben ja auch sonst nichts zu tun... --Pflaume 04:19, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) / --Pflaume 04:30, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) also ich wäre schon zufrieden wenn der Name einfach kürzer wäre. in Anbetracht der Tatsache das der derzeitige Name ohnehin nur temporär ist, würde ich einer erneute Diskussion über Sinn und Unsinn des Suffixes gerne aus dem Weg gehen. Daher schlage ich kurz und bündig folgendes vor: Narada-Zeitlinie. Bitte nur ja oder nein antworten. Ich jedenfalls werde an keiner Diskussion teilnehmen :P-- 07:32, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Narada-Zeitlinie ist nicht aussagekräftig, da es genauso die Originalzeitlinie meinen könnte, in der die Narada gebaut wurde. Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie ist vom Sinn her schon ok und es gibt kaum brauchbare Alternativen, auch wenn man hier aus reiner Willkür die Raumschiffe und nicht etwa die dahinter stehenden Personen zur Benennung genommen hat. Wenn dann würde ich in den Lemmata der dazugehörigen Artikel den Klammerzusatz NKZ verwenden und nur im Text die Bezeichnung ausschreiben. --79.244.61.159 08:54, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Im Text sollte die Bezeichnung sowieso nie genannt werden, da, egal welche Bezeichnung wir wählen, diese nicht kanonisch ist. In Artikeln müssen wir also immer nur von „einer alternativer Zeitlinie“ oder „einer alternativen Realität“ sprechen. Deswegen haben unsere englischsprachigen Kollegen auch das sehr neutrale „alternate reality“ (in Abgrenzung zur „alternate timeline“) gewählt. Das wirklich Tolle daran: dieser Begriff ist kanonisch! Und das ist doch schon interessant, oder? Wir diskutieren hier über verschiedene Varianten von möglichen Begriffen, die wir uns ausgedacht haben und die wir jeweils auf verschiedene Art zu begründen versuchen, dabei haben wir einen kanonischen Begriff vorliegen! Letztendlich finde ich die Bezeichnung relativ unbedeutend. Wie gesagt, egal welchen Namen wir wählen, er wird nicht im Text auftauchen. Man muss ihn nur schreiben, wenn man Links setzte. Ob der Name also lang oder kompliziert ist, ist da vollkommen egal, die paar Gelegenheiten machen den Kohl auch nicht fett.--Bravomike 09:18, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Wenn der Zusatz eh nur für die Verlinkung ist, bin ich erst recht für NKZ, weil dies sehr kurz ist und man sich da nicht so leicht vertippen kann ;) --79.244.61.159 09:24, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Eine Diskussion, ist ja nicht grundsätzlich was negatives. Ich dachte, dass es vllt. ja inzwischen neue argumente/Vorschläge geben könnte. Mir gehts wie shisma, irgndwie is mir das im nachhinein doch zu lang usw. Aber sollte es nichts bessere geben, bleiben wir halt dabei. @Bravomike: Darf denn "Alternative Realität" auch nicht im Text auftauchen? Wäre doch canon. -- 09:59, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) finde Bravomikes Vorschlag super-- 10:34, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Zu dieser Änderung: Genau das ist die Frage....Das ist realworld? Ist das jetzt wegen des Namens oder grundsätzlich? Weil Spiegeluniversum ist ja auch nicht realworld. -- 11:23, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::@Shisma: Eigentlich meinte ich das nicht wirklich als Vorschlag. „Alternative Realität“ ist zwar kanonisch, aber aus enzyklopädischen Gründen nicht wirklich sinnvoll. Welche von den unzähligen alternativen Realitäten und Zeitlinien soll denn da gemeint sein? Wenn ich nach meiner Meinung gefragt werde, dann bin ich immer noch derselben wie bei der ersten Abstimmung: „2333er-Zeitlinie“ ist der einzige sinnvolle Zusatz. Aber eigentlich ist es mir egal, deswegen habe ich auch nicht wirklich vor, eine Änderung anzustreben. ::::@IP: Aber selbst wenn man die Bezeichnung nirgendwo ausschreibt darf sie meiner Meinung nach nicht einfach NKZ abgekürzt werden. Erstens weil es in meinen Augen unschön ist, unnötige Abkürzungen zu verwenden, und zweitens weil schon „''Narada''-''Kelvin''-Zeitlinie“ ziemlich um die Ecke gedacht ist. Wenn man das jetzt noch abkürzt, dann versteht man überhaupt nicht mehr, was damit gemeint sein soll. ::::@Henk: Also „alternative Realität“ und „alternative Zeitlinie“ sollten meiner Meinung nach sogar in Artikeln benutzt werden, das sind ja kanonische Begriffe. ::::Was diesen Artikel hier angeht weiß ich auch nicht unbedingt, warum er realworld sein sollte. Das Lemma ist halt nicht streng kanonisch, aber das muss aus enzyklopädischen Gründen so sein (siehe oben). Der Artikel dagegen ist voll kanonisch und kann ja auch aus In-Trek-POV geschrieben sein.--Bravomike 15:13, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::"Alternate reality" war aber auch bei uns zu keinem Zeitpunkt unumstritten - und hat sich unter anderem auch deswegen durchgesetzt, weil ich (Contra) noch auf das Ende der diesbezüglichen Diskussion gewartet habe, während andere schon fleissig diese Bezeichnung in alle möglichen Artikel gedrückt haben. Argumente aus meiner Sicht, weswegen diese Bezeichnung unglücklich ist: :::::#Es ist tatsächlich eine schwammige Bezeichnung: "Reality", "Timeline" und "Universe" sind Begriffe, die im englischsprachigen Star Trek oftmals als gleichbedeutend und "wild durcheinander" benutzt wurden. Die Übersetzung ins Deutsche mag da noch mal eins draufgesetzt haben. Das dieses Durcheinander tatsächlich so existiert sieht man schon am englischen Artikel über die "Alternative Realität", die dort gleich im ersten Satz als paralleles "Universum" definiert wird, und in der Kategorie "Zeitlinie" geführt wird. :::::#Ich bin weiterhin davon überzeugt, dass im Dialog als "alternate reality" nicht die "neue" Zeitlinie bezeichnet wird, sondern vom Standpunkt der neuen Charaktere aus die "alte", also die vorherige TOS-TNG-Zeitlinie. Das mag für die meisten wie Haarspalterei wirken, aber wenn man sich schon auf einen so unbedeutenden Dialogfetzen für eine so zentrale Bezeichnung stützt, dann sollte man es auch richtig machen. :::::Mein Alternativvorschlag war "New Timeline", bzw. auf deutsch "Neue Zeitlinie". Das ist ein Begriff, der sowohl aus einer Produktions-Perspektive als auch aus dem Universum heraus (z.B. Sichtweise vom alten Spock) Sinn macht, und sich dabei nicht auf ein spezielles Objekt aus ST11 bezieht. Zusätzlich hat die Bezeichnung den Vorteil, dass man bei Nutzung der Abkürzung "NZ" auch persönlich einfach weiter so tun kann, als stände die Abkürzung für "Nero-Zeitlinie", oder "Narada-Zeitlinie" oder Beliebiges anderes. ;) -- Cid Highwind 15:51, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) auch diesen Vorschlag finde ich super-- 16:12, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::„Neue Zeitlinie“ ist auch nicht schlecht. Den Dialog habe ich aber schon so verstanden, dass Spock (und auch Uhura, die dann den Begriff prägt) sich bewusst ist, dass die Realität, in der er gerade lebt, die veränderte ist.--Bravomike 17:05, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich finde, wir sollte bei dieser Diskussion, wie oben auch schon erwähnt, im Auge behalten, ob neue Benutzer mit dem Namen etwas anfangen können. Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie finde ich als Titel eigentlich recht gelungen, leider aber nicht auf Anhieb verständlich. Ich hab den Film zum Beispiel nur einmal gesehen und glaube nicht, dass ich mir gleich die Namen der beiden Schiffe gemerkt habe, ohne die der Name Nara-Kelvin-Zeitlinie aber nicht zuzuordnen ist. Neue Zeitlinie finde ich dagegen auf Anhieb auch für Außenstehende sofort verständlich. Wenn hier also eine Namensänderung stattfinden sollte, dann doch nur aus praktischen Gründen und nicht aus Gründen persönlicher Präferenzen. Zum Realworld-Thema: warum sollte der Artikel realworld sein? Es ist ja nicht der erste Fall, dass wir eine Namen für etwas erfinden, das im Canon auf jeden Fall existiert, aber nicht benannt wurde.--Joe-le 17:16, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich denke auch, dass Neue Zeitlinie ein guter Kompromiss ist, den ich auch unterstützte. Wie Cid schon sagte, ist Alternative Realität einfach zu schwammig definiert. --79.244.64.158 07:18, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Hier ist One Four. Der Name ist damals entstanden durch eine Abstimmung und diese war recht eindeutig. Jeder der Stra Trek Film 2009 gesehen hat, weiss, dass der Kinofilm mit der Schlacht zwischen der Kelvin und der Narada beginnt, bevor der Schriftzug Star Trek eingeblendet wird. Niemand weiss von uns wie der Star Trek 12 gestaltet sein wird, aber eins ist sicher die Enterprise so wie wir sie durch den Kinofilm kennnen mitsamt ihrer Geschichte ihren Anfang in Narada und Kelvin (Geburt von Kirk) hat und im Kinofilm 12 auf ihre neuen Kinoabenteuerer gehen wird. Deshalb ist Nerada und Klevin recht eindeutig. Ich bin gegen eine Neue Abstimmung , weil was soll diese bringen? 82.109.84.114 17:41, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) One Four ::: Ich bin da voll bei der Meinung des IP-User 79.244.64.158. Der Namenszusatz ist einfach zu sperrig und willkürlich und Neue Zeitlinie ist viel allgemein gültiger, solange es mit Star Trek xy keine weitere neue Zeitlinie gibt... denn dann müssten wir das Ereignis wieder nach dem konkreten Zeitrichtpunkt benennen um eindeutig zu bleiben. --Mark McWire 18:42, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ich wäre auch (wie übrigens damals schon) für Neue Zeitline. Nur seltsam, dass die Variante damals noch sehr wenig Anglang gefunden hat. --Egeria 19:13, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich sehe breiten Konsens in der MA Gemeinde (sogar McWire und ich sind uns einig ;). würde sofort mit der Umbenennung beginnen.-- 19:20, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Das erfordert jetzt aber dann noch die Verschiebung von allen Artikeln mit dem NKZ-Zusatz und der Kategorie:Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie. -- 08:40, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Wirklich nett, dass hier eine Mehrheitsentscheidung mal so zwischen Tür und Angel an einem Abend ohne vorherige neue Abstimmung aufgehoben wird. Denn offensichtlich waren nicht alle von der Neue Zeitlinie begeistert. Ich übrigens auch nicht, aber danke, dass ich nun auch nicht mehr die Zeit habe mich diesbezüglich zu äußern. Anscheinend sind wir bei MA nun schon so weit, dass größere Entscheidungen einfach mal so durchgesetzt werden wenn's einem in den Kram passt. Ich für meinen Teil werde mich ab sofort aus jeglichen größeren Diskussionen (mit Ausnahme von Dingen wie Löschanträgen und Useranfragen) in der MA heraushalten und "Euch mal machen lassen". Wenn Ihre nichts dagegen habt, konzentriere ich mich zukünftig lediglich weiter darauf an den Artikeln mitzuarbeiten. Vielen Dank. --Pflaume 09:07, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Auch wenn ich zwar derjenige war, der das Thema wieder rausgeholt hat, hätten wir ruhig noch ein bisschen drüber sprechen können. Es sollte niemanden damit vor den Kopf gestoßen werden. -- 09:28, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich entschuldige mich, wenn mein verschieben jemanden verärgert haben sollte. wollen wir jetzt erstmal eine Abstimmung machen oder will noch jemand was sagen? wie verfahren wir jetzt?-- 13:44, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) : @ Shima: Dein Schnellschuss war nun ein Schuss in den Ofen. Es wäre besser gewesen mit der Umbenennung zu warten, zumal in der Folge eh alle Artikel umbenannt werden müssen, was sich wohl durch einen Bot wesentlich leichter organisieren ließe. Zudem (siehe Forum) bin ich immer noch der Meinung, dass der Namenszusatz auch bei Begriffen stehen sollte, zu denen es nur einen Artikel gibt, wie z.B. Keenser, weil dieser ja nicht zwingend in der Originalzeitlinie existieren muss und somit die Artikelablage nur der Originalzeitlinie meines Erachtens irreführend ist. --Mark McWire 14:59, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::Im letzten Punkt bin ich absolut bei Shisma (ich glaube er war's), der den eigentlichen Sinn und Zweck von Klammerzusätzen ja schon mal ausgeführt hat. Es geht ja nicht um eine Kategorisierung (="alle Artikel ohne Zusatz sind in der 'normalen' Zeitlinie"), sondern um eine Abgrenzung von mehreren Artikeln mit dem gleichen, eigentlichen Titel. Deswegen halte ich einen Klammerzusatz bei Artikeln, deren Titel nur einmal genutzt wird, für unsinnig. :::::Was ich allerdings von "Mehrheitsabstimmungen" halte, hatte ich ja schon des öfteren geschrieben. Da halte ich mich raus. :) -- Cid Highwind 15:20, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Klammerzusatz -> Forum:Deutungsprobleme von Klammerzusätzen in Lemmata --Mark McWire 16:18, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) diese Diskussion hier ist ja scheinbar wieder eingeschlafen. soll dieser Artikel wieder zurück nach Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie? oder wollen wir sämtliche anderen Artikel nach Neue Zeitlinie verschieben? Werde mindestens eine Woche warten bevor ich irgendwas in die Richtung mache. versprochen ;) -- 20:48, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) so, es ist jetzt Donnerstag und es hat noch niemand einen Einwand geäußert. ich möchte hiermit nochmal alle auffordern den Vorschlag zu kommentieren, wenn sie damit nicht einverstanden sind.-- 12:37, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Meinen Segen für die von dir angestrebte Änderung hast du. --Mark McWire 13:39, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ich schließe mich an. --Egeria 14:54, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) eine Woche ist ins Land gegangen. niemand wollte dem etwas hinzu fügen. ist es jetzt legitim die Seiten zu verschieben?-- 12:26, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Am idealsten wäre es wohl, wenn alle damals beteiligten sich jetzt auch wieder dazu äußern würden. Aber das ist ja nie so. Ich habe ja meine damalige Meinung geändert (bin nun für Neue Zeitlinie, Abk.: NZ), ich würde jetzt aber auch nicht auf Teufel komm raus drauf bestehen. -- 12:37, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC)